


WIP Amnesty: Three Sequel Trilogy Stories

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, Music, Musicians, Nonmonogamy, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Three stories about Finn, Poe, Rey, and some other nifty people, which I don't think I can ever finish.
Relationships: Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey, Leia Organa/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Head Next To Mine (Finn/Poe)

**Author's Note:**

> WIP Amnesty because it's a new year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe sings to Finn.

Try for Mature rating

Head Next To Mine

Pairing: Finn/Poe  
Tags: Singing, hand job, fluff, songfic, inspired by Oscar Isaac singing, unabashed songfic, 

Main story : Poe POV

_En tus besos yo encontraba,_ rolls through Poe from lifted voice to strumming fingertips, the sonorous music filling him tingling-tight, raising memories behind his aching eyelids. _El calor que me brindaba,_ in his father’s deeper, huskier voice, as they sat beside his mother’s tombstone, as Poe touched the crystal holding a coiled strand of her hair, looking at her smiling portrait with tear-blurred eyes. _El amor y la pasión,_ his father sang three times, weaving in the end of the song between gathering sobs, as Poe sings now remembering loss, and grief.

And hope, as Poe curls the last words into a final flourish underlaid with his final guitar chords, and sniffles once, and opens his eyes. Finn sits on the floor by Poe’s knees, hugging his calves, eyes shining like comets, tear-tracks gleaming down his cheeks. [poe has to catch his breath and smile and reach down to wipe Finn’s cheeks — note their roundedness — and Finn catches his wrists and smiles up at him, sideways then beaming. His smiles catch like fires, on one side of his mouth then all over his face) 

Start at end of History De Un Amor (get title right) and Finn listening carefully, eyes shining. Poe, having borrowed the rec room guitar, asks Finn what he thinks, and he says, ‘it’s so beautiful it’s overwhelming’, talks about the novelty of music outside sims and at the start and end of holos. Poe wishes he could take Finn to a concert and describes why, the many-headed lover, how Finn gives him that feeling all by himself. Then Poe plays Measure of thing and Finn is so overwhelmed he kisses him, etc. note how Finn smiles if I didn’t before, His smiles catch like fires, on one side of his mouth then all over his face) 

[Poe borrows the rec room guitar and plays The Measure of  
Things for Finn and Finn is extremely moved. ]Then they fuck and Poe breathes musically at some points. The sex HAS to include jerking them off together. [maybe reduce to. ‘Mature’ level but do indicate that’s where things are going]

X >o< X >o< X 

Coda: Finn POV, evacuation announced, have to leave guitar behind. Poe tells Finn Leia has a subspace beacon for Rey, to find her and stick with her. Poe sends Finn to the _Raddus_ with a snippet of song breathed into his ear as the story’s last moment.

And if you think its fine  
Will you lay your head next to mine  
And breathe in the goodness thats inside my soul

Historia De Un Amor  
Luis Miguel  
https://www.letras.mus.br/luis-miguel/26127/

The Measure of Things  
By Night Lab and Oscar Isaac  
https://oscar-isaac.com/multimedia/music/the-measure-of-things/

https://lucyindiesky.tumblr.com/post/179687074791/lousolversons-because-its-the-right-thing-to

https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367718?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_194270053

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never finished this because I couldn't quite figure out the balance between depicting Finn as being emotionally overwhelmed by a beautiful new experience and making him seem overwhelmingly naive. Which is a pity because Poe's actor sings like a blipping angel and I always wanted to incorporate that as a talent of his as well.


	2. Luminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe is 20 and lost. (Not _The Rise of Skywalker_ compliant, don't worry.)

Pairing: Poe/alien, poe/orignal character, poe/original non-gendered character  
Tags: backstory, kinda, pre-canon, 

Poe and an alien  
Triple penetration?

Bb! Poe, 20 and lost

There shouldn’t be a planet here. Not that Poe knows where “here” even _is_. Clearly, he thinks as he stares through plastisteel at a black sky strewn thickly with close-set stars, he miscalculated something in that last jump. Good job, Dameron.

Below him stars swarm like jungle insects, their radiance hiding any sign of the Galaxy from his eyes, and from the instruments on this trainer. Above him hangs the dark curve of an unlikely planet, no star close enough to claim it. In front of him his fuel gage reads 17% and his nav computer is unhelpfully rebooting. So is P6-A4, who doesn’t like him anyway. All in all, New Republic Cadet Poe Dameron finds himself suspended within what’s probably a dense star cluster, and also completely lost. 

Light flickers on the planet, warm and yellow rather than starlight white. Poe cranes his neck, looking up and over, and after a couple dozen heartbeats it flickers again. It is atmospheric? Surface? Natural? Intelligent? “Hey, P6-A4,” Poe calls, pounding his fist on the pilot compartment’s ceiling, which is completely useless but makes him feel better. “Hey, wake up and do me a favor?”

“ _What do you want?_ ” his Astromech bleeps in annoyed cadences. At least that reboot’s done. “ _Where are we? What did you do this time?_ ”

“I didn’t ask for an interrogation.” Poe misses his friend and companion, his BB-8, but he’s supposed to learn to work with anyone, including with the only Astromech who doesn’t like him. “Scan that atmosphere for me, see if it’s breathable.”

“ _Jump out and check, learn something for once,_ ” P6-A4 hisses and whirrs, but starts the scan anyway. Poe rolls his eyes, calls up some readouts on planetary gravitation and mass, and makes himself think. If he lands it’ll take 67% of his remaining fuel to get his ship off planet again, but right now he’s burning oxygen and drifting uselessly. Planetside at least has many more possibilities to find his bearings, some resources and maybe even help.

“ _73% N2, 23%O2, 4% other, no toxins_ ”, P6-A4 announces. “ _Even you should be able to survive that._ ”

“Thank you so very much,” Poe mutters, wheeling the ship around. “Down we go.”

“ _I’ve got a bad feeling about this,_ ” P6-A4 grouses, and Poe blows a Mos Eisley cheer at the sour old can. The warm light flickers again, maybe beckoning, as he heads for the surface to see what might be seen.

* * *

From planetside the sky is even more astonishing, the clear breezy air setting all those close-set stars twinkling, winking and flashing like a bioluminescent ocean spread from horizon to horizon. P6 calls Poe’s requested holo a “ _waste of memory_ ” but at least records it anyway. 

The planet is surprisingly warm, considering it has no particular sun. Poe worried he might be getting the irradiation of his short life, but both his ship and P6 report low, habitable levels. So he hops out, yawns and stretches, and has a look around. The landscape’s pretty nondescript, plains of water-weathered rock laced with dry stream beds and dappled with low mossy plants in shades of reddish-black. The air is comfortably cool, no edge of frost, and reasonably humid, all in all pretty habitable. And—

— at the edge of his vision, the warm yellow light flickers again, from a dark rise that might be a low rocky escarpment a couple hundred meters away. “I’m gonna check that light out,” Poe tells P6, as he sets his comm to record. “Maybe there’s someone there, sentient and friendly.”

“ _Maybe it’s a radiation source strong enough to cook protein,_ P6 retorts. “ _Maybe you’ll get dismantled, and then how will I get off this rock?_ ”

“Love you too, P6,” Poe tosses over his shoulder as he starts walking, stretching his legs and leaving the sour bolt-bucket behind. An infinity of stars sparkle all around him, and the yellow light beckons, flashing in the distance.

* * *

Soon enough Poe finds himself a little thirsty, a little bewildered, facing the arched entrance to a cave set into the bluffs. When the yellow light flickers from deep inside, it outlines the water-sculpted layers of rock curved above and before him. Depending on the rock composition, heading down into a cave might interfere with comming P6-A4. 

On the other hand, this is what he landed for. Hand on the hilt of his blaster, Poe heads down into the sandy-floored cave, stepping carefully for the first couple dozen meters. 

Nothing trips him, the light continues its irregular flashes, and soon enough he can smell, then hear water. Poe finds a wall and trails his fingers along it, reminding himself not to speed up too much, but his mouth is tacky dry and he does need to find some help sooner or later. The water-smell is clean and enticing, the air cool and gently moving, and this isn’t a bad cave at all, really.

Then Poe rounds a corner, and finds what he’s been looking for: an octopus holding up a lantern.

Or no, not an octopus like the ones in Yavin’s seas, but something much huger and with many more tentacles, too many to count at a glance. The lantern flashes illuminate its dappled brown and probably-purple upper surfaces and paler under-tentacles lined with suckers; the darkness between reveals pinprick patterns of green bioluminescence. It’s twice as wide as he’s tall and has no evident eyes but even as Poe skids to a stop tentacles wave forward to meet him.

Poe skips back a few steps. It won’t improve the sitch if he gets eaten. No matter how enticingly the tentacles wave, sinuous but somehow not aggressive. “Uh,” he says, “Hello? Greetings?” 

[yellow light flashes show it dappled brown and probably-purple on top, pale below, suckers etc. No evident eyes. Poe stops, not wanting to be eaten, and it waves at him 

Poe throttles down his rush and greets it.  
Creature talks in sensory impressions. Gives him comforting sense memories — rich scent of cooking tamales, fresh sourness of a new fruit, etc. making lantern flicker by covering and un covering it

Remember language of love trope for Poe and his octopod friend. Have Poe take off his suit to keep from getting it wet. 

During/after his host (figure out better word) (maybe call them “Luminous” ) shows him how to find the galaxy’s center (via X-rays), how to head towards there and from thence to know where he is. 

At one bit, describe poe grabbing a breath as his heart threatens to hammer out of his chest.

In the vein of The Secret Names of Stars and Dewfall to Starfall. 

Darkness and glowing dick.  
http://barayuli.tumblr.com/tagged/glowing-dick

https://io9.gizmodo.com/what-the-night-sky-would-look-like-from-inside-a-globul-1589324556

http://darklightluna.tumblr.com/post/180423071298/coolcatgroup-sodagums-v1als-i-just-had

STORIES TO READ/REREAD AS INSPIRATION

https://archiveofourown.org/works/48893

https://archiveofourown.org/works/240215

https://archiveofourown.org/works/100980

https://archiveofourown.org/works/173534

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389590

https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176637

https://archiveofourown.org/works/827681

Remember language of love trope for Poe and his octopod friend. Have Poe take off  
his suit to keep from getting it wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide between all the branching possibilities ranging from gen to wildly tentacular sex.


	3. She’s Givin’ Me Excitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: From the prompt: “Now that she doesn’t live a constantly tenuous existence, Rey is exploring her sexuality…. but she keeps reaching out with her “feelings” and disrupting everyone’s workday/sleep/sensitive munitions handling/whatever.” Or in other words, Rey becomes Jedi sex pollen. 
> 
> Author’s Note: Aside of one exception, all these pairings are onscreen, as it were.

Surrounded by shellshocked survivors on an overcrowded ship, fleeing across the Galaxy from the murderous First Order, Rey is the happiest she’s ever been in her life. After the limitless expanses of empty desert she basks in the glow of all the lives around her, their ship a star in the darkness of space. Here she has a place to belong, people she can trust enough to share with, to sleep with, to have sex with. 

[the first night, after every available piece of cloth converts two cargo holds to bunk rooms, she and Finn curl up in a corner. He tells her about everything he’s done since he woke up, about Rose, about Poe, about their failed mission; she tells him about the legendary Skywalker just a grumpy bearded man and so much more, about reaching out to Kylo Ren and what a mistake that was, etc. others talking softly in the dark around them. She doesn’t know who kisses who but it’s the most natural thing ever. When she jerks him off he gently pulls her hand up, and she makes to shake it and he stops her saying it’ll get everywhere and licks her hand. She does too, commenting on the taste, asks if Poe taught him how to do this, he says yes. “And we talked about this” as they cooperatively rub her off.

First time everyone in that bunk is crying and having GTBA sex, so she doesn’t notice as she and Finn fuck. Connix and a tall blonde boy, etc etc etc. Next night Finn brings Poe like a gift and Poe enjoys being a gift and that’s the first time Rey has anyone’s mouth between her legs.

[But then it keeps happening and she makes force sensitives like Connix and Finn unbearably horny/have orgasms when they’re not with her.] Finn is with Poe when Rey fucks Rose (which the girls discover in the next cubby over after they’re done). [details: Rose is a delight. Meeting in lav line. Bit of talking about Finn, lots of talking about electronics and ship’s wiring. Sex in an access tube. Rey undresses to make a nest for Rose, who has broken bones. Rose ends up atop her anyway. Afterwards, hear banging and swearing from nearby access tube, find Finn and Poe 69ing. Poe’s head is nearer, he has his mouth full of Finn’s balls with Finn moaning around his cock. Poe kinda waves at them. Rey’s astonishment. Rose offers to show her how to do that one after a nap. And they pass 2 more couples making out including Connix with the beautiful Black girl] 

Stop on a planet for checkups and to get Rey a contraceptive implant, bunking with Connix, who lands on Rey when she’s enjoying a luxurious hot water shower, and awkward convo afterwards. (“Good thing we’re not on the ship or we’d have run out of hot water” “I don’t usually do this.” “Girls?” “No, I love girls. But I don’t usually barge in on people’s showers.”

[Poe and Leia come back to ship while Rey/Finn/Rose are going at it and Leia drags Poe off to fuck it out of him. Have Poe tell them this when they’ve finished. ] <— figure out scene better or cut. Rey helping hold Rose up while she fucks Finn, after Rey fucked him. [Outside in fall weather, brilliant trees. Or they came back from fall weather and it’s part of her experience of sex in the bunk. Start with Rey holding Rose up and thinking about how much she likes sex with Finn; he’s up for anything and ready to go pretty soon again after he comes. Poe is even more adventurous but not as yielding, and likes to spend awhile after orgasm cuddling and petting people while Rey’s full of energy and wants to get up and do stuff or, preferably, keep having sex. Finn will happily indulge Poe and Rose in mid-sex cuddling for what seems like forever but he doesn’t mind Rey wanting to keep doing until she’s done. Then go to Finn fucking Rose and at one point Rey puts her hand on/under his ass to feel his thrusts and he grins at her over Rose’s shoulder. 

Everyone /big set of people taking communal bath and Rey surveys them and then watches them start to get wiggly and sees the General look at her, and sinks under the water and thinks cold thoughts.

However they are still on the run. A spy reports them and the First Order chases after them. Rey uses her power to block a torpedo (only space outside, so they throw out some metal and she uses it and telekinesis to make shields) and gets knocked out [“knocked clean out of her head” — her disembodied consciousness watches the rest of the battle, Poe has to abandon a suicidal plan (jump in a small ship/ ‘suited up’ on a speeder, to draw off the tractor beam) to fly them out of there. Finn as medic [look up how to keep someone’s airway clear] taking care of her. The explosion pushes the Falcon away from the tractor beam/fouls beam with the metal, and Poe gets them out of there. 

After she’s recovered (basically no physical damage, just psychic, Dr Kalonia is surprised), threesome with Finn and Poe. Rose lends them the zero-G space where she does therapy, for a private convo about Poe’s self-sacrificing nature, and and they put Poe in the middle. “Aside of the command structure… I have a job to do” / “We know but we don’t have to like it.” (Finn and Rey fucking him at the same time) Emerge to find ship in orgy. Rose and Connix? Rose happily asleep in the middle of it all? [Leia borrows Poe from them? <— nah]

After that Chewbacca says, “Girl-cub, you are leaking fuck everywhere” and Leia commends his eloquence. Chewbacca teases Poe about when “this one put Han and Leia into rut.” Poe’s hilarious chagrin, eyes wide and shoulders up around his grimace. 

Rey asks Poe to go flying and they talk about making everyone horny, and fuck (maybe before /during talking so Rey can get them calmed down to talk). On way back Poe falls asleep because Rey took it out of him.

Shileding lessons from Leia, (“best problem I’ve had to handle in years”) who tucks in behind her as she masturbates, strokes her and shows her. Leia tells Rey that she and Han accidentally turned the Endor celebration into an orgy. [“when we caught our breath and looked around…” Rey goes “argh” and Leia says “Han swore we were never having sex again. It took him 34 hours to change his mind, but still.”] Rey asked who taught her and she says “it’s not only Jeidi who are force sensitive” and smiles. 

Cap off with OT4 mini-orgy Campo out beneath parked Falcon, afternoon heat and shade, etc. Finn fucking Rose and Rey pegging Poe, Rose and Poe tucked into the middle. Afterwards BB-8 pops through hatch under ship, then Connix comes down to find them and says Rey’s not leaking desire anymore.. A bit wistfully. 

Give that pretty Black girl a cameo sometime. 

https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/5817.html?thread=11936441#cmt11936441

(Anonymous)  
▪ 2018-01-01 03:43 am (local)(link)  
Now that she doesn’t live a constantly tenuous existence, Rey is exploring her sexuality. She thinks she’s being discrete with [whomever, bonus points for a female background character with lines], but she keeps reaching out with her “feelings” and disrupting everyone’s workday/sleep/sensitive munitions handling/whatever. To top it off, the Force sensitive around her are either being inadvertently aroused or having unexpected orgasms with her. She’s chagrined when she finds out everyone else knows.

Draw Rey/girl details from https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275541  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856215  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just never found the time/energy/whatnot to write this, which is a pity because I REALLY LOVE the prompt and REALLY wanted to put the line, "Girl-cub, you are leaking fuck everywhere" into the universe.


End file.
